As the technology is more and more improved, the function of the computer system must be formidable and comprehensive so the speed of the central processing unit (CPU) and chip systems must be increased substantially. Following above description, the CPU and chip systems will produce high thermal energy. The thermal energy is lost or transmitted by heat loss devices: for instance, fans or heat loss fins are set near the CPU and chip systems. The heat loss devices can't lose and transmit the heat of CPU and chip systems completely so a part of thermal energy will transmit to a circuit board. The part of thermal energy will transmit to a fixed pillar, which is immobile on the circuit board. The fixed pillar exchange heat with the air for losing the part of thermal energy.
Please see the FIG. 1. In the prior art, a fixed pillar comprises a metal body 10, which is a solidity body. One end of the metal body 10 have a spiral pillar 15, which is fixed on a computer shell. When the heat of circuit board transmits to the fixed pillar, the metal body 10 can exchange heat with the air by touching of the metal body 10 and the air. Because the metal body 10 is a solidity body, a part of the thermal energy will transmit to the internal part of the metal body 10 and not transmit to the surface of the metal body 10 quickly. Accordingly, heat loss efficiency is not good to lose the thermal energy of the circuit board. If the thermal energy is too large, it will damage electric elements of the circuit board, and furthermore it will reduce the usage life of the circuit board.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a fixed pillar with heat loss. It not only has the fixed function, but also reduces thermal energy quickly to elongate the usage life of the circuit elements. It can solve the questions of the prior art.